Ryūnosuke Wakahisa
|image= |name= |alias= |race=Aeon |age= |birthday= |status= |voice=Kenichi Suzumura }} (エヌ Ene) is major villain of Right to Die: Ghast Glass and the main antagonist of Reign Ruins. He is Ema's oldest son, making him the older brother of both Ean and Eno. He is also Eno's nemesis and polar opposite, as well as Joash Zircon's greatest adversary and love interest. Appearance Ene is identical to his brothers in appearance, and perhaps the one to resemble their mother the most. He favors the color blue and elegant styles of clothing, which are more formal than Ean's and completely contrast with Eno's. Like his family, he possesses a ghastly pallor and reddish, icy eyes. He is a refined and well-fit, muscular young man, sometimes shown when he isn't wearing one of his long coats and sleeveless vests. He is inexpressive and stoic, rarely cracking or showing emotions. Being 1,86cm tall, he has light red eyes with icy blue middle rings and light blue sclera, white eyebrows and long eyelashes, as well as prominent canine teeth only visible when he opens his mouth. Ene appears to be slightly paler than the rest of his family since he is not fond of sunlight, with white pigments on parts of his body, and he is most easily seen blushing when irritated or frustrated. He is also the only member to always keep his hair swept back instead, further distinguishing himself from them. Despite that, when brushed down his hair looks slightly wavy and messy, being parted to the left or in the middle. He has two piercings on both of his ears. Ene is the most formal out of his brothers. He is a well-dressed rich man, usually wearing sharp-looking clothing made of silk and thigh high boots. Personality and Traits Ene is a selfish man who has a strict code of honor. He is cool to the point of being ruthless and difficult to read due to his unemotional appearance. He is a level-headed, calm and collected individual who seems too temperamentally silent and disinclined to speak to others, even appearing close-minded or awkward at times. He is also rather old-fashioned, shown in both his wardrobe and combat discipline. However, above all, Ene has a power hungry persona and he seeks absolute power, willing to make sacrifices if he so deems he has to. A quiet lone-wolf, Ene is intelligent, calculating, introspective and chilling. He never shows fear for anything, and several people have stated that his stare is unnerving, enough to give them goosebumps. He is a intellectual and serious by nature, being reluctant to join situations he finds too ridiculous for his tastes, often looking down or being flustered by foolish jokes or jesters. Despite that, he likes to play mind games and test a person's will and moral code, making him cynical and skeptical. Ene is a dignified fighter as he refuses to use firearms because he sees them as crude and unrefined instruments, he despises fighting dirty, preferring fair and honorable duels with no tricks involved, he favors swordsmanship, and he refuses to attack an opponent from behind. He has no tolerance for failure or insubordination from those under his command, disposing of them if he feels necessary. Ene's personality is almost the complete opposite of Eno's. While Eno wears red, is hotheaded, arrogant, sarcastic, impetuous but selfless, Ene wears blue and grew to be a quiet, somber, stoic, ruthless and collected individual driven by his ambitions. He seeks to emulate his mother's power regardless of the consequences to those around him, as his lust is his own compensation for failing to protect his brother, since he blames himself for not having the same strength as other eldritch humanoids. He believes that power is everything, and his failure may also have made him forsake close relationships. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he has a deep love for his family, as shown by their various interactions and his desire to protect them at all costs. Although he may act aggressively towards his younger siblings, Ene is someone whose quest for power led him to become a selfish and emotionless individual who lost his original goal of becoming powerful enough to protect the ones he loves. Similarly to his brothers, he's laid-back and lazy, though his laziness is more aimed at people. He's aloof and composed, and he doesn't like to make amends to people or do anything for them that will make them feel emotionally close to him. He is naturally excellent at everything he does, so he is not aware that some people may not be as good as he is, considering them lacking sufficient drive if they fail to match his standards. He also gets bored easily. He is shown to be a heavy drinker, a great cook and has expressed interest in getting married one day. Story Relationships Joash Ene is interested in, if not obsessed, with Joash. While Ene initially dismissed and didn't pay much attention to Joash, he immediately became fixated on him, however, following Joash's victory over a battle against him and his refusal to "kill" him despite having enough reason to do so. Afterwards, they clash multiple times due to Joash's positive thinking and efforts to help him, and Ene's ruthlessness, pride and obsession to rematch and win against the red-haired man. Ene started calling Joash by his surname after his defeat at the hands of the latter, in his own way of showing him respect. Their relationship eventually evolve into something akin to rivals, yet plagued by denial and sexual tension. Ene is proud to the point of trying to kill any feelings he has for Joash and resents him. Younger brothers Mother Ema and Ene share an almost professional relationship on the surface, but he ultimately cares about her the most, more than he is willing to express in words. He sometimes feels neglected or unfavored by her in comparison to his brothers, but that is due his own alienation and difficulty in expressing his insecurities than her disapproval of his antics in his quest for power. In fact, Ene is probably the most out of her sons Ema is invested in, as his ruthlessness and arrogance often drive him to take paths that greatly diverge from that of a morally acceptable individual. Ema also trusts Ene in taking care of his brothers, as he is the oldest as well as most serious and mature of the three. While he may have his own share of moral development to make, he is the most socially clever out of all brothers, even if also the most socially distant. Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters